CartmanxKyle-A Song For Kyle
by bobby graham
Summary: Kyle Broflovski has had a crush on Eric Cartman since a year ago. What happens when he goes to Cartman's house and hears Cartman singing a song while in his room with him? Will love blossom between both of them? One-shot KylexCartman fanfic.


CartmanxKyle-A Song For Kyle

This is a new fanfic. I wrote this one because I'd thought I'd show everyone that I support CartmanxKyle and StanxKyle, as well as Vocaloid couples and Sonic couples. Anyhow, enjoy!

...

One night in South Park, Colorado, Kyle Broflovski was on his way over to Eric Cartman's house.

When he got there, he knocked on the door. Seeing as no one but Cartman was inside, he went in.

He then went upstairs to Cartman's room and opened the door. Cartman saw Kyle coming in.

"Hey, Kyle," said Cartman.

"Hi, Cartman," replied Kyle and he sat down on Cartman's bed.

"My mom moved out and let me live here on my own," said Cartman.

"Well, you could do with some company, bro," said Kyle. "What did you call me for, anyway?"

"Because I have something for you," said Cartman. He turned on his karaoke machine, plugged his microphone into the microphone socket, picked a slow rock song and began to sing into the microphone.

_Oh baby, I really didn't know_

_Why I wanted to let the other girl go_

_But now I know why I left her_

_It's because I know you love me_

Kyle stood up, the look of love of his face when he heard Cartman singing.

_Oh yeah, I understand now_

_That you love me anyhow_

_I'm glad you understand that I can make you feel better_

_It's always gonna be you and me_

Kyle sat back down whilst still looking at Cartman lovingly.

_No matter what happens, I'll forever be by your side_

_I'll always hold your hand whenever you're scared while on a ride_

_I'll be the one that comes to make it right_

_I'll always be here_

_I'll always hold you tight_

Kyle had to admit it. He loved Cartman's singing.

_If you ever worry, just call my name_

_And I'll run to you so you know I came_

_If you ever feel scared or lonely at all_

_I'll come and wipe away the tears you cry_

Cartman took a small step forward.

_I'll never leave your side_

_Even if you need somewhere to hide_

_If you ever need me here_

_I'll come to you even if I'm shy_

He mover closer to Kyle and held out his hand. Kyle took Cartman's hand and got off the bed.

_No matter what happens, I'll forever be by your side_

_I'll always hold your hand whenever you're scared while on a ride_

_I'll be the one that comes to make it right_

_I'll always be here_

_I'll always hold you tight_

Cartman pulled Kyle closer to him and put his free arm around Kyle's waist.

_I'll never ever let you go_

_I'll always be here by your side_

_You know I'm gonna be the one to catch you when you fall_

_You'll always be in my heart_

Kyle wrapped his arms around Cartman's neck, buried his face into Cartman's chest and closed his eyes. He and Cartman started to sway to the music while Cartman was still singing.

_No matter what happens, I'll forever be by your side_

_I'll always hold your hand whenever you're scared while on a ride_

_I'll be the one that comes to make it right_

_I'll always be here_

_I'll always hold you tight_

_No matter what happens, I'll forever be by your side_

_I'll always hold your hand whenever you're scared while on a ride_

_I'll be the one that comes to make it right_

_I'll always be here_

_I'll always hold you tight_

When the music ended, they both pulled away. Cartman put the microphone on his desk and turned his karaoke machine off with the hand he had used to hold the microphone. He then put the arm around Kyle's waist. He and Kyle gazed into each other's eyes lovingly.

"You're so sweet," said Kyle, a tear of joy rolling down his cheek. Cartman wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"I know," said Cartman. "I just wanted to sing that song for you."

"I'm glad you did," said Kyle, placing a hand on Cartman's cheek. "You're so romantic."

He pulled Cartman in for a passionate kiss. He placed his lips on Cartman's and ran his hand through Cartman's hair. Cartman closed his eyes, deepening the kiss.

They both pulled apart when air became necessary and smiled at each other.

Cartman hugged Kyle closer to him and whispered the words Kyle wanted to hear. "I love you."

Kyle laid his left cheek against Cartman's left shoulder and closed his eyes. He then said, "I love you too, Cartman. Forever and always."

Cartman then set Kyle down on his bed and climbed in himself, pulling the covers over both of them.

Both boys fell asleep with their arms still wrapped around each other.

Kyle smiled. As long as he was with Cartman, he would never be lonely or scared.

...

That's it! And don't worry. The song I used was also in my other fanfic, which is called MikuxLen-I'll Always Hold You Tight. Bye for now!


End file.
